


My life as Ben 10

by Vini_Vidi_Vici



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/M, Full potential, Harem, Magic, Omnitrix, Power hungry, SI, Self Insert, knowledgable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26138515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vini_Vidi_Vici/pseuds/Vini_Vidi_Vici
Summary: I died and was reborn as Ben Tennyson in his mother’s womb
Relationships: Ben - Relationship, Ben Tennyson/Gwen Tennyson, Ben Tennyson/Julie Yamamoto, Charmcaster/Ben Tennyson, Kai Green/Ben Tennyson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

I died.

I died to a truck with a weird ass driver. He had golden hair nearly 10 cm tall in a weird super saiyan hair cut.

YOU THOUGHT IT WAS TRUCK~SAMA BUT IT WAS ME DIO.

The next thing I know I am inside a liquid filled container. So three possibilities:

1\. Heaven

2\. Death/coma induced hallucinations

3\. Rebirth

Personally I am hoping for the third one. I don’t have any control over the other 2 so let’s assume the third one. I’d be fine in most universes like dragon ball z, pokemon, Harry Potter etc. but I hope I am not in a universe I don’t know about that much or at all like Star Wars for example.

No time skips for me I guess I’ll just have lay around for, hopefully less than, 9 months but I’ve always been a “hope for the best prepare for the worst“ type of a guy so ...

Wait a moment. I can’t remember my name. I can’t remember any thing. Wait I can still remember all the fictions I have seen and the ones I have read. I remember certain situations but not the memories about them. Like I know the unofficial rules of a classroom but I can’t remember ever going to school. It’s a weird sense of distortion that I wouldn’t really be able to pinpoint. I was basically a fetus with extra information. I guess I don’t have to worry about pedophilia.

Still in my efforts to pinpoint my location, I remembered that most of the universes have a special energy within them (like Harry Potter, star wars, Dragon ball) so I tried to meditate and look within one selves or some other bullshit and voila I found a pinkish red misty energy flowing through me. That rules out a few universes but I am a realistic bastard I won’t hold hope. Plus I may just be in a multitude of AU universes.

Now to be honest I can’t do too much inside the (I hope what is a womb) besides playing with me energy and I’ve always been a quality over quantity kind of guy. So I tried to compress the energy to make it denser, it took a while but I finally made it around (it’s hard to measure without a ruler)10% denser. It also changed from pitifully pale pink red to a less pitifully pale and more reddish red.

I really haven’t tried to count the time since I sleep a lot and i feel like I would go crazy from all the counting. I can now slowly make out noises which sound comprehensible. It’s like trying to listen to sound underwater. My mom still moves around a lot so I realized that I have a long way before I am born into the land of ..living? Dead? I don’t know which universe I am in so I haven’t made progress on that front. So current goals

1\. Find out which universe your in

2\. Train energy to become as Powerful as possible

3\. Find out Who my parents/relatives are

Unknown amount of time later

I made finally made progress, In a brilliant stroke of luck, goals one and three are now complete. Yep. once my hearing was developed enough I heard a few word which sealed my fate they were, Carl, Gwen, Sandra and max. The only universe with all of these characters was

I am in ben 10!! Holy shit. Wait what was that energy? Is it magic? Cause Gwen had it cause max got it on with a magical alien and Ben 10,000 could perform magic and he was one of bens possible futures, so.. yeah. I am a massive Ben 10 fan and saw almost all the shows.

(Ben’s future incarnation changed each and every time he saw the future version of himself. Plus each show wanted a shot at Ben 10,000. There were 3 futures, Ben 10,000 from the original series. Ultimate Ben from the ultimate alien and alien force. Ben 10k from omniverse and the reboot hadn’t tacked time travel yet so that’s that)

Wait am I ben or am I someone from bens generation? Cause I hope I am ben Tennyson cause he is the main character and is related to plumber max but if I am not then I could still easily obtain the omnitrix.

Ben 10 was my childhood and I saw its rise and it’s downfall. I saw the great character development in the first show, all of alien force and the 2 seasons of ben 10 ultimate alien. For him to make the hardest choices in his life. To kill ultimate Kevin when he believed that there was no salvation for Kevin. To sacrifice the omnitrix. To sacrifice himself for everyone else. Turn into someone I could be proud of to have seen. The sheer amount of power he wielded, enough to destroy the entire universe and create Another one however he sees fit, only for him to give it up for his morals and to do the right thing.

(He did all of those btw. He sacrificed the omnitrix to stop Vilgax from getting his hands on it. He nearly killed ultimate Kevin but Gwen stopped him. He sacrificed himself but he later was retconned into existence by the deus ex machina. He recreated the entire universe with alien s when he failed in stopping it. He held Avalon and could easily destroy all evil with it but he gave it up to do the right thing. He had amazing character development and he grew in each season. At the beginning he was still a bit cocky but by the end he had grown into a man.)

I was so happy.

Only for it to be reversed and cause ben to turn into an egotistical jerk. The sheer amount of annoyance I felt when they turned the character back to its original non developed roots was so angering, that I dropped the show.

The producers wanted to get the charm of O.G. Ben, so they turned ben into more immature version of himself, not considering that why we liked O.G. Ben was for his character development and to see him grow up and take up the mantle as the wielder of the omnitrix. They reversed the major charm of the show in a desperate attempt to get more popularity from a already successful show.

Omni verse was a step in the wrong direction with the concept but the execution was pretty good. The art style was much better and made for smoother animation but the new transformations like bloxs and the personality never changed for more than a few episodes and the reboot was pretty good as a stand-alone but they basically threw away the legacy and just uses the character however they want. Not that it is a bad thing, but it is for a new generation. It was a fresh start and it had led a lot of things better than the O.G. Show like Ben and gwens relationship, power scaling, new aliens and good villains

If I am ben then I shall use the full potential of his power along with the maximum capacity of omnitrix. Maybe get a few hot chicks along the way. Charmcaster could easily have a redemption arc and Ben had a lot of love interests.


	2. Chapter 2

After birth

I shall spare you the really gory and painful Details of birth. Seriously why was there so much blood? Anyway I am getting off track, I was just born a few hours and I can hear my parents words. Seeing their blurry faces and details just solidified my guess of them being from Ben 10 but the nail in the coffin was a blur of red shirted man with grey hair and a pot belly. They called him grandpa max.

The technology was much more advanced but I was passed into the arms of my newly christened mother. I used the low amount of motor control I had to throw my hands towards her and touched her face before chuckling like a tiny baby. So far I could only flail, cry and sleep. I feel like a weird version of Magikarp.( from my poekmon fic. Haha shameless self promotion for the win)

“He has your green eyes, he looks so cute. What shall we name him dear?” The husband, my dad,I guess? Asked my mom

“How about Benjamin. We can even call him ben.” Dad looked ready to interfere but a single glance and a smile from.. mom was enough to stop dad dearest from continuing.

This is why all the beta males shall bow to my might hahaha! I am just joking but seriously, I have some sort of a weird disgust at being submissive to anyone else. My previous life’s instincts or some sort of personality traits leaking through? Yeah I guess so. Well I guess if you can’t be submissive then you gotta be dominant. Meh I will do what I want do.

Well before I could internally monologue anymore, I was whisked away by the nurse to my living place for the next .. week? How long do they keep babies in a medical bay? Meh. I really need to go through all my memories once.

I should probably practice my magic abilities until I get my omnitrix along with physical abilities. The omnitrix transforms the person into the same specimen as the wielder. So a weightlifting champion as a tetramand (four arms) would be much stronger than a 16 year old in shape Ben. At the very least this is true for the instinct 2 omnitrix’s.

I should probably revise all my knowledge about the omnitrix versions.

(There are 4 omnitrix[without the reboot] versions. {info dump incoming}

There is the original omnitrix, it has a time limit of 10 minutes and randomly selects transformations and Ben has 19 aliens by the end of the first show. It can also get new aliens through physical contact to that alien. The user and to figure out how to use the alien on their own. It was actually just a prototype and that’s why it has a plethora of glitches. This is the omnitrix from the original show

The second one is just the first omnitrix after it recalibrated during the 5 years of not being used. It had way more transformations and it was limited by the energy output so if Ben just transformed into alien and did nothing, he would stay as that form for ever but if he used up all the energy then he would Instantaneously transform back Than there was the biological lock which allows Ben to stay in one transformation for however long he wants. This omnitrix downloads the basic instincts and knowledge about a species of pokemon when ever ben uses it. This version allows Ben to use a green scan to scan aliens from a safe distance to Absorb different types of dna. Ben sacrificed this omnitrix to stop it from getting to vilgax, destroying it. This is from alien force.

The third one was the ultimatrix. It was made by albedo and was practically identical to the second omnitrix except for the ultimate evolution feature. This feature simulated what would happen to a species if it was out in a war zone for a million years and then replicated that dna. This is why they are way more combat focused than their normal species. This is from ultimate alien

The 4th and final version made by the first thinker, azmuth. He gave this to Ben after he saw ben give up ultimate power for his morals. It has way more transformations and only 61 are showed on screen and 72 are named. It can also scan new species but it isn’t shown on screen. It immediately transforms the user to the prime of the species and this is the only omnitrix with this feature or function . This is of course from Ben 10 omniverse.

There is also master control. This feature allows Ben to swich between any alien for however long he wants without consequences or need to go back to his human form. It allows the user to telepathically transform into any alien with no drawback. The O.G omnitrix unlocked this feature via glitches. The recalibrated version came with this unlocked but kevin and Ben tampered with the function causing it to be deleted. The final version also has master control and Ben uses it pretty well during the entire show but the telepathic switching is never demonstrated properly.

The magical system from the show was never expanded on except for a few branches, I should probably focus on the basics that Gwen and Ben 10,000 use. Anodites have an extreme talent in manipulating mana cause they are made of energy. Since I am .. quarter anodize and talented enough then I should have no probables regarding that.

Magic in ben 10 was dived as dark and light though it may be neutral in most uses, the main problem was all the magicians use magical items and spells to enhance their power and I don’t have access to those spells to spell book. Most used magical items are Hex’s Charm. Charmcasters bags and gwens spell books.

{info dump over}

No matter which version I get. I must use the most of it. I should probably plan a lot but my head is hurting and sleep is looming on me and my motor control is non existent. My fictional memories and thinking must have tired and strained the baby brain so I must sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

4 years later

It has been 4 years later and a lot has happened.

I met Gwen when I was 3 months old and I do the most sensible thing I could, I pet her head. I basically stayed with her almost everyday and would regularly give her a head pat or a hug for the sake of it. Positive reinforcement and all that. Any time she did something good, I would praise her but if she did something wrong then no toys for her.

She had gotten unhealthily attached to me and would cry whenever I wouldn’t console her. This made for a lot of amazing photos and childhood memories. To be fair I enjoyed the attention a lot and I saw her as a little sister. If I wasn’t me then I would be worried about her reliance on me.

Her first words came a week after my own at 10 months compared to my 9. Of course her first word were “Ben” followed by even more “Ben” until nearly a week later when she said ‘mom’. Of course I may have added fuel to the fire by petting her whenever she said my name. I still remember my first words

My dad was telling me about a high school story when I decided that I had waited enough and My first words were ‘bored’. To this day whenever I would say bored, my mom would crack up and start laughing. My dad was still sore about it years later.

I took to running around the house like a madman whenever could walk to build up reflex’s, stamina and physical strength. I wouldn’t cry during the night but I kept on sneaking into the library whenever they weren’t there and even in front of them just to build a reputation as a genius and it worked.

My magical ability hadn’t progressed much but I was able to create a static barrier from pure magic but it was pretty weak and Brittle. I had An Epiphany, if the world has a bad magic system, create your own. I made progress in intimidation by focusing the magic to spread around me and act as a blanket. I used my magic to enhance my physical capabilities by a large amount but i needed to train my hand to eye co-ordination along with balance and spatial awareness to use the strength properly. I had bounced a lot of possible magical possibilities in my head and combing magic with my aliens was a major priority.

Today is the day we attend preschool. Me and Gwen would attend the same school since our parents live near each other. I forgot the name but I think it was either the same one as canon Ben or a higher level one. I don’t really know and don’t really care. If someone tries to bully me or my little angel, then satan shall come out of his place to terrorize- I mean to teach some manners to young children.

We were dropped off and an exceptionally smart Gwen started talking To me. She was much much smarter than any one I had ever met and she acted closer to 7 then 4

“ Ben, will we have fun? Can we learn more?”

“Of course we can learn a lot but we can also make more friends.”

“I don’t want more friends, I have big bro ben”

Yeah the respect was strong. But she needs to be more self sufficient so I will only interfere is I am needed

“Remember what I said”

“Yes bro. You won’t help useless it is necessary”

“Good girl” I gave her a head pat.

The moment we sat into the class a teacher walked into class.

“Hello everyone my name is...” I just tuned her out. A practice that had sadly become common use in my home life. I instead turned my attention to a girl from canon who I knew, Kai. The girl from the werewolf episode, you know the one who ben had a crush on but didn’t move on it and acted like a jerk. Yeah her.

“Mr Tennyson, introduce yourself.“

“Hi, my names Benjamin but you guys can call me ben. I like games and sports.”

(Side note: I misspelled sports and it auto corrected to harem. Yes harem. Just wanted to let you guys know)

For some reason I was seen as a threat by the boys for some reason but I rolled with it. Gwen quickly made friends with the girls as I had asked her to and played with them while I went and spoke with Kai. Gwen was jealous and I could feel her anger from the other side of the classroom but a Hugh to her was enough to quench her thirst for vengeance.

“Hi, how are you doing? My names ben but you know that”

“I am fine, wanna play” she had a toothy grin and a cute smile.

I spent the rest of the day talking to her until Gwen came back from playing.

Of course there was the syllabus but that was a joke. I just answered all the questions before taking a nap.

The teachers tried to make me answer questions but when I responded to the questions without removing my head from my elbows, they gave up. Gwen still tried to answer all the questions and this became a competition between her and Kai.

I mitigated any harmful tensions by telling them about the value of sharing and morals. I used the time in school to catch up for the missed sleep during the nights in which I performed magic and learned more about biology, physics and basically anything I could get my hands on.

The human brain is extremely adaptable during its development stages and even if I can’t understand some things, My smartest aliens will have a much larger library of knowledge to pull data out of. Also being smart was good. My physical training hadn’t really shown any results cause I am 4 years old but it should show results by the time I am 10.

The trio of me Kai and Gwen quickly became an intertwined group in which she confided to us about her near crazy dad and their constant adventures. I don’t know whether I should be worried or happy but they got along so well so meh.

Of course dad tries to take a dig at me

“Can you handle two girls my little lady killer?”

“Easily, after all I am at the very least the man of the house. You can’t even take on half of mom before succumbing to her wrath.”


	4. Chapter 4

3 Years later

Bellwood was a quite town. A quite boring town. The trees had grown pretty high, the seasons would come and go. A peaceful time like no other. I know that one day I would miss these days but right now I am so bored. I have visited practically every old persons house, did most of the chores in neighborhood. I know almost every one here but the sheer amount of things to do ran out a while ago.

This fact was very prominent when you have to spend so many years here. I am 7 now. Gwen recently turned 7 as well and we shared our birthday during December. The fact that it is 2003 is not really helping. History played out as usual. I invested the tiny amount of pocket money and money from the chores into many companies.

I went behind my surprisingly lax parents backs to create D.I.A.L. a think tank which invests in profitable business with practical potential. But that was just a cover for me to invest in a bunch of tech giants. I also accessed a lot of their informations banks in case I make a company in the future from alien technology. I mean ben 10k creates his own omnitrix with his smartest transformation. My gray matter can easily create revolutionary tech along with upgrade.

Dynamic

Intelligence

Advanced

Liaisons

I earned around 36 grand from my investments but most of my major investments hadn’t blossomed and my wealth would grow exponentially and I could help my family with any Financial problems. Speaking about family, my dad is very spineless and my mom is the woman of the house but my intolerance to listen to mom has caused a lot of friction.

“No I will not try and take up drawing just cause you are jealous of mr Moore’s daughter flannery and so you can brag about it.”

“But you would succeed at it.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to do it.”

.but if you are successful at something than you should do it”

“I would be an extremely successful drug addict or illegal businessman or criminal. Also I already am in football and basket ball and hockey and swimming and karate tournaments. Brag about all of my achievements also mention the fact that I as a 7 year old am in 6th.” I emphasized the ‘and’ and made sure to not come of as condescending.

“Young man this is my house and I shall set the rules here.”

“Well I guess you are forgetting that this is my home as well. It isn’t like this isn’t my home. It’s not that I didn’t grow up here, I have enough friends to stay with and more than enough money to survive without freeloading.”

Overall I earn near 100 bucks a month from chores. How? 10 bucks a month in pocket money along with earning 15-20 bucks per field, mowed or snowed, I earn a a lot. Why do I do chores? Well as a cover story plus it provides physical labor. I used them as investments while Gwen used her share to buy whatever she wanted. Of course Gwen helped me. But the real reason was that she had been really bored ever since Kai moved out.

Yeah It was around 4 months ago when her grandad took her on an adventure and she should return next month. Kai and Gwen had an very weird friendship even though they started off as enemies. Anyways, Gwen had been getting bored but I spent some time with her, i mostly spent time with her or my parents.

My power had been growing steadily along with my knowledge, currently I am in 6th grade. My knowledge is university level and a bit behind in subjects I don’t like, So why have I not gone ahead to university. Some stupid reason like I don’t like the older people, bullying or boredom? No cause I wanna stay with my little girl.

Gwen is extremely smart and very focused. Her knowledge is around 7th grade but we are kept at 6th grade for now. But my real progress has been in magic and physical ability.

Even though I am 7, I look 8 years old.( he is only 1/4 alien and I won’t have a giant 7 ft tall character.). I won’t be as short as O.G. Ben but I should reach 5,11 or even 6 but it doesn’t matter that much. I had lost most of my baby fat and I as starting to show signs of muscle definition but nothing concrete.

I had switched between a lot of sports. I tried basket ball, football, swimming and a bit of karate. Currently I was doing karate and I was thinking something along the lines of aikido after I inevitably outgrow my instructors in technique. Don’t get me wrong I still play with the team, it is just I don’t show up for practice.

Of course I have club with the 7-10 year old in which I play with the 10 year olds and my instructors in sports are just overweight coaches while the martial arts teachers are the only serious professionals. Anyways Gwen joined dance and music club before switching over to debate. She is really cute debating against 10 year olds. I also forced her to learn self defense and she liked it pretty well but she preferred debate and I respected her choices and taught her basic self defense.

Of course we attracted a lot of negative attention but after showing that my karate belt wasn’t just a decoration, they tended to leave me alone.

My magical abilities has progressed pretty well. I could now use proper intimidation and I could cause a herd of wild hogs to run away and fly's and mosquitos didn’t fly near me. My barrier had grown much stronger and was more of a bubble than a shield. I could walk on my barriers and I could launch projectiles.

The weird think is that my magical energy and the color the barriers changed into was pink. After a while it became red before turning green. I don’t think it goes beyond green. Anyways the I think the final color of the magical barrier is possibly related to the color of the soul.

Now this soul color may look like it came out of nowhere but the creator confirmed that the reason that bens alien transformation have green eyes from the semiconductor show all the way to the reboot is cause the eyes of an transformation represents the color of the soul.


	5. Chapter 5

5 months later

Holy shit this is so boring. There is nothing here, no interesting people, no aliens and nothing actually happening. Currently there are only 3 groups of aliens on planet earth.

1\. Plumbers and their prisoners

2\. Highbreed sleeper cells

3\. Benwolf, Frankenstein and mummy.

I was hoping to go with the first option but grandpa max never visits for some reason. I have no clue why. Well that eliminates the first option so next, I am not a highbreed plus continuity will be fucked if I interfere and their problems have a simple fix so no worries about them for now. They are an important plot point and I shall leave them alone until they piss me off. We’ll either that or until alien force rolls around cause they are not taking over earth on my watch. Get it, my Watch?

The third group is now my best option, they are isolated from future events, they have no plot significance in the future besides the original shows and they aren’t too strong but not to weak. They are the ideal target. That is the very reason I am on a school trip to a museum. Well to my parents maybe but I am actually on a trip with Gwen and Kai to the area where blitzwolfer was reported to have been seen along with where the Frankenstein was also reported to have been seen.

Now you may be asking, why did I take both Gwen and Kai with me? Well cause kai’s grandfather is an expert and I can’t quite leave Gwen behind. Plus I need a team in the future and I don’t think that Kevin will work with me, and Kai and Gwen are both badasses. Well Gwen has started showing signs of possible magical energy.

I started teaching her magic a few months ago, Ahh I still remember her and Kai’s reactions reactions.

Flashback 1 month ago

A boy of 8 years old stood beside two girls of 7 in a desolate park during twilight.

“Hey guys, do you know why I have called you here?”

“No but I trust you big bro.”

“Yeah I trust you to, Ben”

“Well do guys believe in magic and aliens”

“Ben, are you ok? Are you sure you aren’t sick?”

“I trust you, what! My father is a massive alien fan and I won’t see why it can’t happen.”

“Words are weaker then words.”

As I said this, my eyes started glowing an emerald green and I floated into the air. The trees started growing and their vines created a throne onto which I sat down.

“Close your mouths, you might catch flies”

“What. That makes no sense, how could that happen? What about scienc-“ Gwen was having a break down and I need to comfort her as a big bro

“Don’t worry all laws are preserved but they are blended over backwards like Einstein’s bitch.”

“Really. Ok but what is a bitch?”

“You don’t need to worry about that my little honey bear.”

“That was so cool. Can I also do that? Ooh so many questions.” Kai was pretty excited to learn more about magic.

“I can answer all of your questions but I shall start by explain what magic is.”

“Ok”

“Sure but can you teach me!”

“I will get to that later. Let us start by telling you that magic is just energy that can be converted. There is an entire dimension of magic from which all mages pull their magical powers. All magic originated from here and it can be used in infinite many ways but I use it to physically enhance me, intimidation, magical barriers and a few other functions.

Magic welders are extremely rare and the strongest magical users are anodites who are aliens. And me and Gwen are part anodites.

Gwen is a magical natural along with me due to our heritage but Kai is sadly is not talented in magic. But I can still teach you martial arts and technology which is arguably much much more powerful and versatile.”

Gwen was still processing the bomb dropped about out alien grandmother while Kai was still processing the fact that her best friend and crush are part aliens and the fact that she can’t use magic.

“Well we are going to go and beat up some aliens. We have a blitzwolf, Frankenstein and mummies who are all aliens. Kai we shall need you grand fathers help do ditch the school during the 3 day school trip to hunt aliens and I need my two little girls to help me catch aliens”

Flashback end

Gwens has a massive talent for magic and Kai was practically born for martial arts. So I trained them both to their max potential and power, but the best part was their determination for power. They went beyond my expectation and still persevered through my hellish training.

Currently my main focus is building a mental defense. It isn’t like just building a shield around your head. It is enhancing your mind and remembering and ordering all of your memories in a way that makes it impossible for anyone to read tour mind or thoughts. To explain this I have to tell you something that I learned.

People project their thoughts into the naturally flowing mana around their head. So if I think of chimichangas, than the mana in the air bends in a specific manner that is an encoded version of chimichangas. A mind reader is just someone who reads the thighs you give out passively. Well at least for mind readers in my theoretical scenario.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day

Today is finally the day that me, Kai and Gwen are making first contact aliens along with Kai’s grandfather. It was a tough time to make him accept the fact that a bunch of 7 year olds are bunking a school trip to explore the world and catch aliens. I still remember the discussion.

Flash back no jutsu

“Hello ben how are you? Kai said that you have something to ask of me?”

“I am fine but I need a favor.”

“Tell me what I can do for you. You were always the responsible and sensible one.”

“Well, I may or may not wanna bunk my school trip to go and hunt aliens.”

“...”

“.. well?”

“Did I hear that correctly?”

“Yep”

“Ben, I know that you are very mature but I simply cannot allow you.”

“Ol hh but you are so cool when you go and hunt aliens and I wanna tag along please!”

“.. no?” He sounded unsure. Progress.

He started to walk away but I just went to his back and whispered into his ears.

“If you don’t help us, who will carry your legacy? The younglings don’t care about your adventures and they will bury all your work for some politics. I am your future, your legacy”

“Bbutt,-“

“If you take me and Gwen, Kai might think that you are the coolest grandpa in the world” I felt a bit like Lucifer asking for someone’s soul.

“Fine you win. I shall take you and Gwen with Kai. But I shall hear no word of this to your parents. Understand”

it’s not like I was gonna tell them but if I ever get blamed, I can throw him under the bus.

“Sure.”

Flashback no jutsu end

Of course I made sure that Kai praises her grandfather, it was a bit sad to see such a wis.. smar...experienced person being so desperate for validation from a rebellious 7 year old. Anyways Kai was really pumped since she basically believed me without doubt and Gwen as practically hero worshipping me for teaching her magic.

Anyways we are almost there and Kai is basically hyperventilating along with Gwen who is basically on a sugar rush. I had already explained the dangers and how this was more observations than attack but I had given them all a survival kit, flashlights and a few other necessities and taught them how to use them along with med kit and how to use it.

Blitzwolfer stays in a cave near a volcano but the others don’t know that and I have no excuse or reason to know any of that. Gwen would easily believe what I was saying and so would Kai but Wes(grandfather) would doubt both me and my information and I was not on the most stable grounding with him for ...you know bunking school and hunting aliens?

While I was thinking, we passed by the sign of the town.

“Hey ben.”

“Yeah Kai.”

“This werewolves thingy is a an alien creature right?”

“Yeah, I told you and Gwen about it, any doubts?”

“Well, are there any aliens who are sentient? I mean this alien is not but are there any towers who are?”

By now even Gwen was leaning into our conversation for information from me. Considering the fact that I held all the cards, was their teacher and senior in practically everything, it made sense that they looked towards me for these things.

“Well, most aliens are and won’t be sentient but almost all of the aliens you find will be sentient.”

“That makes no sense” Gwen finally broke her hesitation with curiousness and frustration.

“What is the first rule of magic.” My voice was in teaching mode and it was strict and to the point.

“Any and all rules can be broken or bent to their extreme breaking points. What does that have to do with this?”

“I have another question for you. What sort of aliens will you ever encounter?”

“the ones in space and those who reach earth.”

“Another questions. Are monkeys sentient?”

“No?”

“Can monkeys go to outer space or other planets?”

“No b-“

“Gwen, he means that all the aliens we will encounter will have left their own planet or given some sort of signal and only sentient life can organize themselves to a space race or to give out signals.”

“Good Kai.” My head automatically patted her head as a sign of affection.

“Children. We are here. Our camping spot for the next 3 days, we’ll 2 nights and 3 days but who is counting?”

“Me.” “Me.” “Me.” Our voices were perfectly synchronized and on tune.

An arrow hit Wis in the heart and he fell to the ground.

“How, you were even perfectly Synchronized. That makes no sense!!!”

“Don’t worry grandpa I am still happy that you brought me and my friends to camp.”

Imedialty the arrow was removed and his heart was healed and back to normal.

Gwen whispered to me.

“Should we be worried about the mans mental health?”

“Leave it be. Old men are often eccentric. Let him have his fun”

“Will you also become weird when you become old, big bro?”

“Haha. I am an 7 year old hunting aliens in 6th grade with a brown belt in karate and more trophies than years since my birth. Am I not already weird? Weird is just someone who is not part of the crowd. We are stronger than them and we are responsible for them.”

“Yes, yes. Both Kai and me have that phrase burned into our heads. With great power comes great responsibilities”

“I have burned it into your heads for a reason.”

The RV we were in Caen to an immediate halt and a voice rung through our ears. By now it was twilight and night was coming onto us.

“Enough bickering, We have finally reached our camping spot.”

“Come on Gwen, last one to make their own tent has to take out the trash on the first day.“

“Dream on, I am the fastest tent make in all of history but you two cannot you your magical abilities.”

“Ok. Ok but don’t mention mine and bens magical abilities around your grandfather remember.

In the end, Kai still lost but I volunteered to take out the trash along with her to give her some company but at dead of the night, we heard a large echoing howl.


	7. Chapter 7

“Kai, get Gwen and your grandpa Wes. I will look into it, understood.”

I looked up and saw a full moon.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, now go and get them.”

As I said that, my eyes grew an emerald green and my leg muscles tensed before I launched like a massive rocket into the sky. Just as I was slowing down, a fluorescent green platform appeared beneath em and I used it to jump again.

I looked back to see that Kai had already left, I kept on going ahead.

I tried to pinpoint the creature using the noise and and my previous life’s knowledge. I ended up at an dormant volcano, More importantly, I saw a small cave entrance that looked a bit off, like it wasn’t natural. Like it was alien.

I jumped from my platform to the entrance of the cave. I picked a stone form the ground and threw it straight into the cave. I heard it’s echoes until all of a sudden it hit something soft. That small noise stopped immediately but a much larger almost howling roar came from the cave.

I jumped off from the entrance the moment I saw glowing purple eyes emerge from the darkness. The eyes were followed by a massive werewolf like creature running on 4 legs. I created a bubble around me just before this claw impacted my face.

I was sent skidding back almost 10 feet before I managed to stop. I didn’t have any room to breathe however cause the beast brought its claws on the shield without a second to think. It kept on attacking the slowly cracking shield for almost 10 seconds.

But, I wasn’t a sitting duck for 10 seconds. I was preparing a spell fo him. The moment the shield broke, the beast was about to roar but at that moment, a muzzle of green energy appeared overs its mouth. It tried to destroy the muzzle but I didn’t give him a chance.

I launched a blade of green energy straight at it. The beast managed to dodge the attack with impressive reflexes but it was hit by an full powered punch in the face from me. It was sent skidding a few meters back before it dug it’s claws into the soil to stop himself. Of course by that time I had prepared a spell for him.

I hit him in the gut before launching him into a rock formation.

An veil of smoke covered my vision but that smokescreen was dissipated by a massive roar like howl from the now freed mouth of the beast. I was about to attack him with a kick when my sense went haywire and I jumped onto a rock last second to see a pack of wolves running through the spot I was just in a few moments ago.

I looked to find the beast but I saw nothing in my vision. The wolves were trying to attack me but they couldn’t reach the high rock I was sitting on. I created an illusion of a group of tigers to scare away the weak wolves, of course nature took its course and the wolves ran away from the superior creatures who had higher numbers.

“Ben. Ben where are you?” I distinctly heard Gwen’s voice from behind me, so I jumped down and turned around.

“I turned to see Wes, Kai and Gwen running towards me. Wes had a bunch of hunting and recording gear.

Wes immediately grabbed my shoulders and looked into my eyes and asked.

“Did you see it. The mythical creature-“

“I did and you would have also if you weren’t so late. How does it take 5 minutes to run a path of 2 minutes walking distance!?”

“Grandpa wanted to gather all of his equipment and he wouldn’t let us go our own. Thanks grandpa, we missed everything. You could have just grabbed a camera and a spectrometer in you hand but no you needed all of your equipment.”

She turned her nose on her grandpa and crossed her arm like the cute little bundle of 7 year old energy she is. She looked so cute that I couldn’t help but pinch her cheeks.

“Why are you doing that?”

“You were just so cute, I had to do that but don’t worry, it wasn’t all for nothing. Here look at my fist.” Her reaction was pretty cute but she obviously was panicked when she saw the blood on my hand.

“Is that blood? Why is it purple?”

“Because it ain’t mine. I got in a good punch or two before It could escape.”

“That is an strong mic discovery Ben, you could win any prize in the world for this achieve-“

He was cut off by both Gwen and Kai.

“Ben are you hurt anywhere! Did it hit you?“

“Bro, why do you always do this? I can’t even get used to your crazy cause it keeps on escalating.”

“Kai, don’t worry. The only thing that hurts right now is that I wasn’t able to capture him and Gwen come on, the craziness is part of who I am. Oh and grandpa Wes, I would recommend that you not talk about this to anyone else.”

“Why? At least the government.”

“Especially the government. They know about this, why so you think you never get funding for your research? Why do you think that this creature has never been documented at all!? Why is it not famous like bigfoot? It has appeared way more times than Bigfoot and with more solid pictures.”

“We got the blood. We can research this and we may be able to use it for medical reason.Plus who says that we this is it. We are here for 2 more days, we are gonna capture this alien or go home empty handed kneeling we did our best.”


	8. Chapter 8

The next day.

Today, me and Gwen are on patrol during the day while grandpa Wes shall be on night patrol. For some reason he believes that the creature will only show itself on the Full moon like yesterday. There is only one thing that slipped his mind, the wolf may not come out but we can still go after it.

We will be hunting the monster down on the third night. By we, I mean me, Gwen and Kai cause Wes is a buzzkill. For today I am studying the blood I extracted from the first extraterrestrial to make contact with humans( except the plumbers) via misplacing my fist into its face. I know, a very scientific method.

Anyways the blood was pretty normal and didn’t really show that much deviation but the little deviations were very telling. This was basically an extremely advanced wolf. Like the most evolutionarily intensive, natural selection with selective breeding for more than a million years.

It is the absolute pinnacle of wolf and it shows a lot of things. The proteins in the blood are very different but are more effective and the nerve signals are transferred through electrons at light speed. This is one of the very few things I was able to analyze by studying one drop of blood but that is to be expected when working with alien dna.

The structure was weirdly not human like but earth like, I guess that this alien is ancient and has been mixing its own genes with the humans or other animals in the areas for long stretches of time so it is more manageable. I, of course stored some other blood separately for my benwolf or blitzwolfer transformation.

I mean blitzwolfer was a name from omniverse and that was the 4th installment in the perfect trilogy. One of those two or maybe I won’t name my aliens at all and be like Ben 10,000? Maybe but some of the alien names were either pure cringe or stupid puns.

Anyways enough of that, I was walking with Gwen through the desert/ shrubs. Her expression was basically screaming that she had something in her mind that she was focused on.

“Trouble in paradise? Gwen, can I help?” My voice was smooth and I made sure to keep it even. I was really curious about what was in her mind but I couldn’t read minds...Yet.

“Well, I was just thinking.”

“Well you can tell me. I can do my best to help”

“I was just thinking about we should do even if we capture this alien? Sell it? Research it? Kill it?”

“Research it, maybe cure a few diseases, make major changes to modern biochemistry using its dna? There is a lot of potential for this creature just with the blood but the entire species can probably kickstart a revolution in bio chemistry plus if that doesn’t work out. Magic. We are magicians and mages. There is a major different and one can only win with both.

Mages use actual magic but are mostly traditionalists with unchanging views while magicians are a masters of deception and are ever changing. We must be both smart and wise. Using the same magic in the same way every time is limiting your magic and chaining yourself to a certain limit.”

“Yes master, Ben. When are we hunting down the alien?”

“Tomorrow night. We have to ditch Wes and go on our own with Kai as support.”

“I still can’t believe how nonchalant that girl was when we asked her to ditch her grandpa.”

“We have known each other for nearly half of our life. Plus she is in 3rd grade, she isn’t that mature in comparison. Let’s get on with the ‘patrols’”

“Walking in circles around a camp isn’t patrolling but do whatever you wanna do. This is a free country for good or for worse.”

“Careful Gwen, don’t wanna be to full of yourself. There is a very thin and transparent line between pride and arrogance.”

“How can I get a big head in anything with you always ahead of me? You make me feel like a dweeb.”

I think irony just slapped me in the face with that one.

“I mean I am only ahead in sports, education, finances, maturity, practical knowledge and well, everything? I am sorry for being better, but compared to the other 7 year olds who are smelling their own farts, you are basically perfect.”

“Thanks for the compliment now let’s get back and have some of that pasta you made. It is heavenly, when did you even learn how to cook?”

Last life’s instincts.” It is extremely important part of one of my backup plans.”

“Which one. You have like a million and you only told me about half of them“

I only told you a tenth of them but you don’t need to know that.

“The one where I get into a fight with mom and dad. I have enough for a apartment and am earning enough to live on my own Indefinitely. I learned cooking for that.”

“So.. you can just live on your own? Most 30 year olds don’t have a definite career and their house, and here you are a 7 year old earning enough to live on his own.”

“Gwen I am a magician. Deception is my forte. I have more money then a lot of people, plus I can duplicate money with magic, on the fly. That isn’t even counting that most of my investments haven’t cashed in yet.”Most prominently Bitcoins. They haven’t even launched but I will defiantly be investing in those.

“Come on let’s go and have some ‘asta with no ‘auce.”

“Ben. I said that once when I was 4. That isn’t fair, I don’t even remember having a lisp.”

“But you are so cute, you would run up to me with a plate in your hand and I would serve you some ‘asta with no ‘auce. Sometimes I would even spoon feed you like a little baby. I even have the videos that your dad took.”


	9. Chapter 9

The next day

Today is the day we hunt down blitzwolfer before leaving. This time I wanted to make sure to let Gwen and Kai to get some combat experience because no amount of preparations will ever outweigh battle experience, especially since Kai and Gwen are lacking any sense of scale and have no idea about their power levels in comparison to normal sorcerers.

Even I have it a basic idea of my power based off of the show and blitzwolfer power along with Gwens magical feats. I can’t classify myself under the normal power scales of this universe like apprentice male or mage or advanced mage or anything else cause my own way of using magic is unique and hard to classify. Anyways getting off track.

I was waiting for night to fall but Wes was already boring me too death with his story about his group project he had with his buddies. It wasn’t even interesting, the only reason he remembered this was because he nearly failed his classes back then. But he decided that I should know about this specific group project.

Of course I had considered the idea that Wes was a plumber and that he was implementing his wisdom via wacky stories like Grandpa max. His survival skills are extremely good even though h tries to act like they are not. His reflexes are impressive and beyond any normal human and athlete level. All this points towards possible plumber.

“Did you know that back in my college days, it was 1965. Things were so simple back then., nowadays you have all these video games and phones and TVs but back in my day, we would wrestle in the mud and learn from our mistakes.”

“Yes grandpa Wes but these phones are also very efficient and good devices if used properly. You can reach all the information in human history by typing a simple sentence in 1966 you would have to search the entire library for 1 line in one random book from a library and that was based on the assumption that your answer actually existed in the library you had to search from.”

“It was 1965 not 1966 and I understand your point but this has taken to far, I mean people spend more than half of their lives on their screens.”

Ooh poor grandpa Wes if you existed in 2020, you would literally have a heart attack. I mean SJW peak and feminazi taken to extremes and extreme sexualization of 11 year olds by Netflix would be too much for Wes.

“I completely agree but that is the fault of the user not the device itself. You can’t blame a sword smith for creating a sword that killed unless the sword smith you know the intentions of the Wielder before hand.”

“You know you are the most stable and mature person I know and you are 11. Even my college buddies have more enjoyment then you do.”

“Doesn’t really matter but thanks for the compliment but I don’t judge my matureness based off old men living in the past with great regret and nostalgia. No offense”

“None taken. You didn’t lie, we still do live in the past with regret and nostalgia but we are proud of it. My only life goal isn’t just to capture this creature now but to leave behind a legacy who can continue my ambitions but neigh of sharing our wisdom, ekta eat. I bet Kai and Gwen are also hungry for some breakfast.”

I looked towards the watch on my hand to see that the time was 10 A.M.

“Nope. They are sleeping in for some reason but I think they will wake up in a few hours. I am gonna have my morning rituals.”

“By morning rituals you mean rigorous exercise? I still have a hard time believing that one. I mean you are 7. I didn’t begin any physical exercises until I was 20, well best of luck. I myself shall be sitting and enjoying the AC in the RV instead of the desert heat.”

I didn’t reply to his jab at me for running in the sand barefooted for a challenge. I jogged for 10 minutes straight before stopping and looking through my head to gather all evidence for Wes being a plumber or a government agent of similar training.

Let’s look through all of the evidence.

1\. His wishy washy appearances that are characteristically similar of grandpa max.

2\. His reflexes are extremely fast.

3\. He has hunting experience cause even when he was late, he was still in a fighting stance and had his guard up.

4\. He had scars, both mental and physical.

5\. He had pos-“

I couldn’t continue my mental investigations cause I felt an gun barrel pointed at me.

“If you value life than give us all of your belongings before we decide to kill you brat!!”

I looked to see the origin of this voice to see a Jeep filled with 6 people with guns in their hand and one having a AK-47 rifleL

“Desert bandits, so unsophisticated. Killing and plundering fro no reason. I guess I can dispatch of you and continue my run and make it back in time.

“This kid is mad. Let’s just finish this quickly s-“

I dint give them a chance to talk cause my eyes glowed green for a second and all the muscles in my body tensed and relaxed before I ran straight towards the guy with an AK-47

I reached him before anyone came to their sense and kicked the gun into the air before judo throwing the guy into another one on the Jeep. I ducked under the punch I was nearly hit by before slamming my enhanced fist into the guts of a 3rd guy. I immediately collected the guns that had been launched.

By now the scoundrels had come to their senses and had whipped their pistols out but most didn’t have a chance to fire because I kicked one of them into another one like a domino but the last one standing pointed his gun at me.

“You you freak, I will kill you for revenge I shall avenge-“

“They are alive moron.”

“Really?”

“Yes. Now eat my fist.”

I didn’t give him anytime to reply as I jammed my fist into his face before walking off.

“Sometimes I forget that the most vile and deadly species are humans.”


	10. Chapter 10

I walked back to camp after leaving the bandits without any of their weapons or vehicles in the middle of a desert. It still nags me that I haven’t been able to make even a tiny difference on the world. Yet.

Anyways I walked back to see Wes grilling some ‘food’ for our final day here with Gwen and Kai standing in a corner talking to each other while occasionally glancing towards the food with hesitation considering that he was grilling octopuses, That was expected. Still I walked into the camp area we had.

“Hey ben, where did you go?”

“I went out to take a jog in the morning, whatcha doing?”

“Me and Gwen are thinking about what we should do tonight during the... campfire.“

Campfire was code for alien hunting but I think Kai took to long to say it and it sounded a bit unsure. Wes might have caught on the meaning being the word if he is or was a plumber.

Thankfully the conversation was saved by an little puppy walking into our camp. It was pure pitch black with purple eyes. It looked like a baby wolf but more puppy like, it had more fur and it was around 1/2 feet tall. It’s mana was very similar to the blitzwolfer and I knew that it was its offspring but it looks tamed and subservient and it had no and intentions for me or the girls. I saw Wes’s eyes dilate for a moment and his hand muscles tense very slightly.

I walked towards the puppy and bend down to my knees and pet it on his head. And it whines like a little cute baby. It nearly melted my heart to see such a cute creature whining, and I wasn’t the only one.

The little puppy was swarmed by both Gwen and Kai petting it. They were a bit too rough with their petting and scratches so the little puppy now whined before running out from their grip and straight into my arms like a newborn baby. It looked at me with a puppy eyes expression almost begging to be taken away from the devils who were harassing the poor little one.

“Now now, we don’t know if this puppy has any diseases and if it might have any parents looking for it. Plus you two are two rough with it.”

Wes logical statements shattered all hope of having a puppy for the two little girls. They immediately raced towards Wes with their massive eyes and sad expressions. They used the full power of their puppy eyes to try and bend the Will Of grandpa Wes. The old man had nearly crumbled under the combined pressure of his little granddaughter and my cute little sister.

He was withstanding the technique like an expert but he was broken by the secret technique Forbidden Jutsu: Crying puppy eyes no jutsu. Slowly tears welled up in both girls eyes and Wes relented.

“We will take him if nobody comes to take him, he has no diseases and one of your parents agree to keep him. I shall not be responsible for the little puppy and you will not push the blame on me. If none of your parents agrees, then I shall leave him in the wild. Is that understood”

“Yes!! Thanks grandpa!”

“Yes, Finally a little puppy.”

Grandpa Wes sat in the corner thinking about his life choices to be manipulated by 7 year olds.

I felt pity for him so I walked over to him and out a hand on his shoulder.

“Many of our comrades have fallen to them. Do not worry, I shall carry your legacy. I have stayed with them for decades and I have perfected my resistance to all forms of cuteness. I shall carry the banner and legacy of all those who have fallen to their vile techniques with great pride and respect.”

“Thank you Ben. You are our future. Our legacy.”

If any sane person heard this out of context they might think that this is a deep conversation between the leader of a righteous organization and the Star prodigy and next leader or son of the organization about fighting the pure evil machinations of another side. If okay they knew that this was a 7 year old pitying an old man who was manipulated by the puppy do eyes,would probably be ashamed.

“Hey ben.”” Hey big bro”

“Yes my little angels”

“What should we name our little puppy?”

“First of all, Not anything common like noir, darkness or blacky.” When I made this point, Kai turned white as a sheet and turned around whistling.

“Second of all, something more meaningful than just a name for the sake of a name.” When I made this point, Gwen also joined Kai in her little corner.

Wes looked over to me and asked.

“How about someone from mythology.”

“Nah, that would give an impression of a certain person who is not our little pup. For example if we named him hades, people will subconsciously think about death and all the bad things hades has done. Plus it would force our little puppy to act to fill in the role of a person we name him after.”

(Please leave suggestions for names in the comments. Our little puppy will be an occurring companion for Ben.)

“Well let’s name him afterwards and have some delicious octopus.“ Wes intervened before we descend into our primordial states and started a war.

“Grandpa. It is morning.” Kai Said as if it was a fact

“So?”

“Who eats grilled octopus in the breakfast?”

“Healthy people. Octopi(One of the plural form of octopus, no I am not kidding.) Have many nutrients that you need.”

“Don’t worry guys. I brought some snacks. I have marshmallows and chips. Also grandpa Wes, the pliers, form of octopus is a very debated matter. The 3 agreed upon terms are Octopuses, Octopi and Octopods.”

“Well sure.”


End file.
